


идеальное убийство

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine





	идеальное убийство

Сосед в квартире сверху должен был умереть по очень важным и разумным причинам. Раз — он не поменял полы, когда делал ремонт. Два — он невыносимо скрипел ими ежедневно с восьми вечера и до половины второго ночи. Три — в половину второго он падал, буквально падал на кровать и начинал оглушительно храпеть.

Кто-то говорил, возможно, это было ее подсознание, — лиши человека сна, и человек лишится рассудка. Сна уже не было, вовсю ускользал рассудок, и она решила, твердо и ясно — соседа нужно убить. Но очень осторожно и ловко, в идеале — чтобы никто не заподозрил убийство, на крайний случай — чтобы никто не заподозрил ее (Четыре — духи девушки соседа пахли у̵̨̖̥̭̤̙̹͖͍͗͂̎͑̋͜ж̶̨̢̥̯͇̣̘̮͕͊̓̓͌̇̿̇̽̊͢а̴̤̭̬̱͚͔̽͂̾͛͢͞͡с̶̧̨͈̮̗̗̟̽̍̀̆͂̆̆̓̇͡н͕̟͕͎̞̑̏̍̎̉̈͢ͅо̧̛̦̻̳̮̩̳̻͍̆͑̽́͋̽̑̾ͅ сильно, и каждый раз, когда она проходила по подъезду, каждый раз, когда мы сталкивались, у меня начинала болеть голова).  
Другие бы на ее месте вооружились обширными знаниями из книг и фильмов, а также двумя опубликованными научными статьями и одной — работой, которые написала она, но нет, в этом она была уверена, детективные знания в этом вопросе помогут только в одном — провалиться. К тому же опыт Пуаро и Холмса отлично демонстрировал, излишняя уверенность — это первый шажок в бездну (Пять — ни сосед, ни его девушка никогда не здоровались. О̨̛̦͖̥̗͓͈̣͕͋̓̓͌̏͡͠͡т̢̛͖̞͕̞̊͑̐̉̓͂̓͢͞в̧͖͍̺̜̑̔͛̃̉̏̿̿͟р͚͉̦̝̹̩͚̜͔̓̐̍̍͠а̷̡̞̙͉̻̣͕̣͆͋̍͑̅̿̀̉̂̂͢ͅт̷̨̢̹̥̪͍͙̽͊̈́̏͛͊͘̚̕й̶̟̟̮̭̆̎̆͡͡ͅт̡͉̼̰̥̩̝̞͆̋̓́̃͊͌̕͜ͅё̴̢̨͓̥͙͉̥̝̠͚̊̀̒̋̍̂͝л͇̲͔̙̺͚͉̮͛̃̓͐͌̂̚͟͠ь̧̩͉̰̰̬̯̗͔͒͒̓̓͊͛̚̚͞н̵̼̝̳̟̻̠͖̦̋͒̄̈̽͝о̢̛͉͓̺̺͓̬̾̋̉̓̈́).  
Она принялась думать, составлять список возможностей, вовремя поймала себя на глупости, но не совершила ее — она почти начала гуглить из дома, какая рассеянность. Но кто в этом виноват, кроме гадкого соседа сверху? (Шесть — когда она оставалась на н̨̰̣̼̺̬̙͍͂͂̏͋͐̈́͘͟о̸̛̠̯̤̜̖̒̇̐̾̑̉͗̐ӵ̨̛̟͙͇̩͕͓̓͘̚͜͠ь̡̰͇̺̠̪̤̋̇̀̄̌͘͘͝͝, они занимались сексом ужасно, ужасно громко, и оба стонали, издавали звуки такие м̨͙̙͍͙̳̮̒̋̇̾̇̍̿͘͢͡е̵̛͈̜̘̬̳̳̰̍͐͛͐̔̊͟ͅр̬͖̜̗̜̅̿͊̅̌̐̾̏̕з̷̢̢͙̳͈͉͖̐̉̒͗̐̾̌̈́͐͒к̶̨̗̭̫̳̼̃̓̄̈̕͢͝и̭͓͉͙̣̟̾̓͂̔̏͒͟е̲̘̰͙́̓̋̈́̿̄̄̚͟͡͝, что меня начинало тошнить). Яд — нет, это слишком сложно и слишком долго, иначе будет очевидно, что она сблизилась с ним перед смертью. Пистолет — тоже нет, где же его взять. Ее ум тянулся в сторону удивительных и затейливых вариантов — подгадать так, чтобы он шел рядом с домом на реставрации, и чтобы на голову упала балка или упал камень (Семь — он пел, когда х̫͈͕͕̩̅̇̆̍̾̃͒̑͠о̧̣̙̙̂̇͂̓͟͠д̶̛̥̟̭̤̪̮͛̂̇͋͟и̶̨̡̛̦̠͓͗̌̓̈́̏̍̑͝л̗͕̣̞̙̫̘̫͎̏̾̿̅̈́͞͠ по квартире. Голос был неплохой, но ничто не будет казаться приятным, если сталкиваться с этим так ч̱͉̟̪͓̏̑͋̓̆̕͘͝͞ͅа̶̢̨̧̢̙̘̗̳̒͒̑͂̂̂ͅс̷̢̠̟̪̭̗̠̯͆͆̀̔̎͌͆͌̚͠т̸̨͍͙͖̞̱̖̱̠̑̽̒͊̕͜͠о̛̗͕͇̲̃͋̀͌͟͝ и не по своей воле). Или, скажем, убедить каким-то образом наркодилеров или дилеров людей, что сосед собирается каким-то образом навредить их бизнесу, и тогда они его похитят, и будут пытать, долго и очень, очень страшно (восемь — меня п̧͇̺̩̙͐̊͒͋̄̌͡͞е̶̢̹͈̗̩͖̣̱̏̀̓͐̕ͅр̴̝̝̲̪̤̪̣̳̉́͑͂̔̊е̮̥̪̦͓̯̿̉̅͛̂̆̈́̕͝д̷̢͇̘̗͍͚͂̍̔̾͐е̳̝͔̩̹̫̝̊̀̈́͋̓̔̃͞р̼̬̤̼̩̳̇̓͋̎͂̂̿͗̊г͙̘̯̟̻̲̟̤͂̓̎͐̿͆͒͌͝͠и̶̡̛̲̪̞̮̳̭͓́͗̆̕̕͟͝͠͞в̶̰̯͎̻̠͓͗̿̈̾͂͗̉̎̚̚ӓ̮͎̙̩̤̗̂̓̄̈̃̍̓͢л̶̛̭̤̩̹͍͎̾̎́̔̇̍̾̇̕͢͟͟о̸̧͓̟̼̱̟͇͉̌͊̈́̑̚͢͜ от его взглядов, когда мы сталкивались на лестнице. я его н̡̻̭̳̩͉̯̣̆̂͊͒̂̕е̻̺̺̤̺͔̜͎͔̊̒̑̓̉́̍̔͢н̷̡̹̲̜̤̮̝̝̤̰̒̎̉̓͞а̷̨̯̗͔͚͕̬̔͂̓̊̈́̀в̶̧̼̜͈̈̌͌͋̌̈͌͘͢ӣ̢͈̞̙̘̬͍̠͚̍̓̆̃͢͝͝д̲̹̱͔̪͖͔̟̏͗̓̅̂̓͘е̴̗͉͚̟̼̉͛̆̓̈́̎́̕͢л̴̝̮̜̳̯̱̿̃̏͆̂̇͐̉͜а̴̨̢̨̦͍̪̪̪͆̒̂̈͢͡, и он это знал, и все равно смотрел, с̬̰̙̙̥̹͎̰̬͍̔̐̈́̾̄͛̾м̴͇̙͖̪̲̥́͆̈́͌̎̈́͛̄͠о̵̛̗̻͈̞̤̇̾̿̈́͒͝т̵̨̯̘̺̠̫̜̘̯̄͑͋̍̓̒̕͝ͅр̴̨͇͉̼̣̪̦̹̫̣͑͐͌̂̆̈́͘̕͝е̢̛̦͇̭̳̹͓̼̓͊̓́̇͆̉̔̈͜͢л̷̩͖̹̠͛́̅́̿̇̐̓͘͜͠), они наверняка отрежут ему пальцы и вырвут глаза, обожгут одни части тела, сломают другие, и бросят его где-нибудь в канаве истекать кровью и молить о смерти. (девять — безусловно, не каждый, кто носит синие джинсы, должен умереть, но мой сосед — д̢̰̝̲͔̗͆̂͊̆̽̀͜͝͡͡о̨͚̙͍̱̭̬̜̪̇̃̽̎͠͝ͅл̷̧̡̱̳̞̰̪̭̻̖̀͒͗̋̓̕͘̕͞ж̴̢̛̥̳͇̫̙̪̩̞͒͆̓͝е̡̫͉̩̗͇̲͚̦̐͗̏̋̿̀͗̓̄̔н̵̛͎̝̦̙͒̑̍̅̔̕͜. и за это тоже).  
Что еще? Яд? Но где его взять, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, и как незаметно подсыпать его, или подлить, это было бы хорошо, особенно хорошо, если найти яд, который не оставляет следов, но как это сделать, как? И у кого прикажете выяснить? (Д̟̝͈̪͕̱́̊͌̐̍̉̀̓̐͠Е̶̗̗̥̩̠̋̆̌̓̓̔̈С̝̝͔͎̯͉͒̈́̅̇͒͌̕̕͞Я̸̡̡͚͈̙͚̉̊̌̇͒̃͝Т̸̨̧͙̱̠͇̦̑̃̓̏̄̔̇͜Ь̢̣͚̠͚̦͐͛̅͒͘͡ -̛̛͓̫̣͕̘̊̽̊̎̾̄͆̚ ). Оружие, с оружием все было бы проще, снайпер на крыше, ловкая убийца, ловкий убийца, у которой, у которого все получается легко и быстро, но откуда взять деньги — и где найти этого талантливого человека. В банках, верно, откажут в таком кредите, в справочной службе наверняка не подскажут номер (одиннадцать — он пах, он всегда пах квашенной капустой и и̴̛͓̻̠͖͇̬̠̟̎́̀͗͢͝с̸̧͙̣̗͚́̈́͂͋̌п̡͚̮̟̲͎̝͙͓̫̈̈́͒̽̎̇̍о̵̨̨̛̳̬̝̮͍͛͆͗̒͊͟͝ͅр̡͕̲̭̬̩̭͍̇̎̂̋̑͗̕͟͝ч̵̛̦̯͈̟̔͊̏̐͌͘͟е̨̡̙̳͓̉͑̍̏̎н̗̹̺̰̙̭͍̽̃̅̐̆̓̆͜͡͡н̷̬̩̩̖̱̬̗͙̲̔̏͆͛̋͛̓̀о̴͈̼̺̳͎̫͖͒̈́̇̆̚͠͝й̵̳͓͚͍̯̹̈́̒́̍̑̔͌̍ͅ тайской едой. не знаю, как я сумела так точно определить этот запах, но это был он, точно он, самый г̪̭̬͊̿̋̽̏͑̀̑̕͢͟а̴̳̞̹͙̝͇̻̮̩̌̀̆̒̈̋͝д̥̦̟̰͖̜͊̐̈͊͆̔̍̈͡͝ͅк̷͈̬̖̟͚͖͍̦̯̎̒̈̏͜͝и̴̡̧̦͚̘͚̠̘̠̓͛̓͛̅̇̌ͅй̸͉̠̳͇̩͍͇̫͈̍͗̊̎̎ запах на планете).  
Раздумья, раздумья, она ездила в библиотеку на другой конец города, брала книги о растениях — говорила, что они для ботанических иллюстраций, объясняла, хоть никто и не спрашивал, но заметила, что это подозрительно, и сменила библиотеку, зачем они всегда рассованы по краям города?, сменила библиотеку, взяла там книгу и подолгу рассматривала страницы с ядовитыми растениями, запоминала названия, описания, изображения — но зачем, зачем, ядовитые растения не могли ей помочь. Прокрасться в ботанический сад ночью? Сорвать пару листков и сделать из них чай?  
Только чтобы покончить с собой, это точно. К тому же сорвать их было проще днем, когда вокруг были люди, а не ночью, рискуя столкнуться со сторожем, у которого несомненно нашлось бы ружье с солью. Можно ли убить из ружья с солью человека? Можно ли убить человека? Очевидно — да. Но как? (Двенадцать — пол с̳̪͖͍̘̙̈́͊̌͘͘͢к͚̮̦̻̻͂̐̃̂̌͋͛͝р̢̛̮̺̤̹̆̏́̅͞ͅи̨̧̘̫̹̉͑͂͛̿̂̚͘͢͝п̸͎̭͔͈̗͖̜͌͌̃͜͡е̸̡̖͍̪̩̠͓͑̐̅̒͐̉͝л̲̮̜̮̩͒̃̔͆̓͆̂̊͜͢͠͠, когда он ходил по квартире. Ходил он постоянно, только и занимался тем, что ходил, и пол с̨̡̣̮̼͉̮̺̦͛̿̍̔̈̂̈̈͠ќ̸̡͔͔̲̟̀̄̊̃͘р̡̼̮̱̜͕̯͛̍̔̀͊͐̍̈̇͞й̸̧͕̖̗͚̥̮̝͉̟̿̈́̿̓͘͡п̸̡̜̟̞̣̙̲͌̌͆͂̍е̼̪̘̰͈͇͂͛̈̔̒̅̎ͅл̶̧̛͈̺̘̖̅̃̒̔̇̇̾̕͡ постоянно, только и делал, что с̨̛̱̳̭̤̭̂͑̆̉̆͐͘͠к̷̧̢̮̩̲̟̲̘̐̎͋̋̿̀р̡̧̙̤̞͔̊͑͂͌̊͘͡и̛͓̪̫͙̖͔̹̲̅͐̓̑̚̚͟͠͠п̸͍̼̦͔̯̙͈̪̯͛̋̎͆́͆͊͂е̴̢̜͎̖͓̙̩̓́̿̔̓̚л̧̨̧̞͔͓̟͙͛͋͒͐͋̚͘͜͟͠͡͠). Она не знала.  
Яд казался хорошей идеей, и она много думала о том, как достать его, как провернуть дело, думала, думала, думала — в план все время влезало ружье, или влезал пистолет, или влезала соль, и она решила оставить их (Четырнадцать — храп, невыносимый храп, который лишал меня сна, возможности отдохнуть, хотя бы расслабиться, и он в̨̮̯̩̠̱̂͂̋̽̔̏̓̓̆̕о͇̻̬̻̻̤͔̑̓̓̀͆̏͗̐р̛̥̥̝͖͉̭͚͉̦͚͛͂̑͆̌̾̋͠о̡̡̤̬̬͈͌̈́͋̇͆̉̕ч̲͖͖͚̜̔̆̍̒̋͞͝͡а̥̺̪͎͌́̔͂͋̉ͅл̶̧̨̮̣̼̎̓͗̒̄̕͜с̛̟̜͇̰͔̭͉͓͕̾͒̃̆̄̒̊͗͑͜я̵̟̘̳̝͚͇̝̟̓̊͋̚͠͝ͅ без конца ворочался т̥͚̼̯̻̪̩̇̂̈́͂͂̕͢͡р̢̤͇̣͓̜̳͆͐̃̉̈́͘о̧̰͍̬̦̰̗̰͂͗͛̋͗̚̚͢г̶̮̞̮̳̝̝̂̈̏͗̐͐͗̈́͝а̷̹͙͚̒̃́͗̀̽͌͗͢͜л̵̧͍̖̱͔̭̻̝̆̐̀̀̒̌͐̐̚̚ меня во сне п̠̺̬͍̤͕̟̳̄̿͋͘͝͝ы̷̛͉̦̫̯̥̲̳͋̓̆̾̔̃̐͜͡т̧̘͎͙̜̞͖̪̑̑̾̉͋̐̊а̨̳͈̼̒͑̿̂̆̏̈̒͟͞ͅл̴͇̝̥͔̣̦̲͂̓̾͒̀ͅс̸̨̭̦̼̺̭̙̖͑̏͋͂̚͘͠я̸̳̫̦̰͎̤̻̀̂̃͛̇̆̒͋̍ обнять и я л̵̮͙̙̻̜̺͆͒̍̾͞е̸̡̺̦̙̺̥͙̟̎̏͌͐͛̕͟͠͡͝ж̦̬͚͎̖͓̑̃͊̈͡а̴̳̟̥̪͈̹̩̩̪̓͌͛͋̍̈́́͐͊̓л̴͚͕̖̼̭͚̻̘̋̏̊̎̿̕̕͞а̜̙̠̱̬͓̰̥͐͂̓̅̕͢ под его тяжелой рукой н̵̛͔͔͓̹͓͊̒̽̐͐̂͘͟а̣̝̞̫͎̫̥͊̉͗̚͟б̴͎̗̜̙̠̘̐̇̽͠͡л̸̧̧̧̛̛̮̱̼̮͚̄̓̅̿̈́̕͘̚ю͕̤͍͍̠̟̟̮͋͊̈̎̏̌̚̕͟͞͠д̵̧̬̟̩̭̺͍̘͗̆̎̎̓̇̑͆̕а̸̻̤̱͓̪͙̙̙̼̮̽̏͗̌̉͑͛л̸̡̨̢̗͍̖̪͉̯̈͆͌̕͟͠а̶̢͉̰͚͓͆́̅̌̈́̀̏͆̊̓ как поднимается и опускается грудь я н̵͈̳̯̰̼͈̩̖̾̈̓̎̐͗͢ͅе̧̡̟̬̼͖̰̘̰́̾͐̕͘͟͡м̡̪͕̳͓̭̹̊͗̐͌͞͝е̶̧͕͚̾͌͒̽̏̍͜͟͞л̨̧̛̛̣̌͗̒͊͛̇͊͢͜а̴̛̛̼̩͔̭͓̔̏͗̍̒̋̕͞ͅ от ужаса и омерзения м̱̪͕̲̩̓̅͒͛͂͆͒е̣͎͎͓̯͇̍̓̑͋͛̔̾̍͊͟ч̷̢̮̘̮̹̲̩̠͐̅̆̍̂͊̈̚͟͠͠т̡̩̠̘͕͇̎̈́̓͌̀̐̃̿̽͝а̵̧̧͖̜̺̳̽̒̒̾̓̐͛̿л̱̜̹͓͉̼͓̣̀̽̀͌͘͟а̥̭̤̮̤͔̫͐̽͑̀̒̈̋ͅ о ноже чтобы вонзить в него м͖̙̘̪͇̯͒̃̓͡е̶̬̲͔̪̤͈̰̤̉̈̀̊̕̚͜͡ч̷͎̗͈̙͇̝̅̇̔͒̇̃̌̕͠т̨̛̣̝̣̹͖̱̇̀̐̆̔͠͡а̴̛̮̹̰͍̘͎̞̠̓̊̆͂͡͡ͅл̧̘̻͍̤̏̃͂͐͘̕а̶͖̪̠͖̮͔̪̠̋̐̒̒̃͘ о секунде покоя м̷̡̜̫̦̙̞̜͉̻̓͆͆̚͡е̷̛̩̞̘̥̯̬̎̾̇͋̈́ч͍̟̩͎̃͆̓̀͒̿͟͞ͅт̶̫͉̤̻̘̫̈́̑̈́̽̆͆͡ͅа̶̻̥̝̫̣̓̋́͗̏̕͡͝л̷̢͔̻̙͚̫̳̘͔̿̽̓̑̏͘͟͠͡а̵̫͓͈̲͔̮͋̆̆͌̈͗ͅ о том, что когда-нибудь усну, когда-нибудь это кончится).  
Она купила яд, в аптеке на другом конце города — на секунду задумалась, зачем аптеки всегда рассованы по краям города?, купила яд, купила все нужное, все было просто, чрезвычайно просто (Тринадцать — он не ложился на кровать, он на нее падал, обрушивался, и кровать вздрагивала, и пол, и стены, и я ненавидела, когда он делал это, и он должен был догадаться должен пусть я и не говорила как можно не догадаться когда я излучаю н̶̧̣͍̺̬̲̗̌̓̅̓̌е̧̧̧̙̤̼̭̻͈̝͐̒͐̒̓н̸̗̳̩̖̋̔̊̒̈́͒͜͠а̧͕͙͍̗̥̲̉̏̍́̓̾͗͐͂͢ͅв̵̦̦̳̩̱̰̦͖͚̒͋̂͋͆̔͞й̡̡͚̞̮̭͎͊̃̑̀̆̇͂̆ͅс̢̹͎̫̠͚̏̀̾̈̉̆̑̚т̬͖̟̜͒̓͂͂̆͒͜͞͝ь̦̺̞͚̙̿̑̔̉̄͑ о̷̨̛̜̝̱̦͋̑̀͑̒́т̸̭̼̯̯̦̼͔̪͖̉͌̌̑̓͢в̢̫̫̬̖̜͒̂̅́͒͛͞͠р̶̞̲̮͈̪̍̀̏̌̌͗͘а̵̢̨̛͚͙̳͉̼̃̀͌̓̎̕͝щ̢̜͉͔̭̮̼̮̎̈́̋̒́̊̃̓̚͟͜е͔͙͙̰͓͙͍̩͒̿̿̄̕н̮̣̺͇̬̻͉̮̎̊̽̉̐͞ͅи̴̨̡̨̛̜̗̻͔͔̓́̐͛͋̋̇͝ͅе̴̢̗̗̤͇̠̦̥͍͐͆̂̑̓̓̃ когда мне г̢̟̞̦̹͈̖̿͑̽̂͡а̵̧̺̰̫͍̲̪͕̍̃̎̀͘͢ͅд̧̟͎̤̖̻̔͌̂̀͐͝к̧̧̩̳̣̾̓͊̐͗̐͂о̡̝̠̟̦̞̯̙́̾́̾̅̈̕̕͜͟ п̢̠͓̝̥̝̘͈̌̆͌̒͘͟͠р̶̞̙̗̬̙̯̰̥̩͐̌̽̉͢͞о̢̨̛̻̳̣̹̬͈̾̂͂̾͆͐т̨̨̥͖͚̳̗̇̅̓̽͐̑̽̈́͡и̧̨̛̺̱͕͈̪̼̺̉̈̄͘͡в̸̙̫̯̮̗̔͊̈́͌̕͜͢͢͠͞͝н̢̢̥̤̬̖̖͎̄̍͂̋̈́̐̐̚͟͟о̡̪̞̞̫̙̾̇̽̑͂̒̓͡͞ к͇͈͍̫̖̩͕̳̄̓̾͌̎̓̌͡о̜͚̞̯̼̠͕͌͊̓͑͑͜ѓ̷̧͍̭͔̫̹̈̎̾̾̅̈́͒͘͠д̸͔̯̟̞̱̩̓̂̀̃̏̒̚͡а̘̩͚͙̬͍̥̂̐̑͑͡ м̧̢̪̮̝̯͚͛͋͒̍̚е̴̨̣͈̫͇̲̗̟̦̓̔̓н͓̠͓̺̼̩̪̫̠͆̔͌̃̚͞я̛̙͍̺̱̖͓̲̾̏̉̔͢ т̶̩̳͍̖̥̟͈̠̞̑̾͊͛͒͢͠͞о̧̢͉̥̼͍̺͕̊̇̎̓͗̈̑͊̉̕ш̵̢̦̺̺̥̑̈̊͑̎̑̆н̡̭͉̤̜͂̍̂̊̆͠и̷̡̺̲͈̣̪͉͗̏͒͐̾̚͜͡͡͞т̴̩̣͚̭̺̣͚̬̒̄̀͗͋̽́͢͢͞).  
План был готов. Все было готово. Все должно было случиться завтра, и она уже собиралась выпить снотворное, чтобы наверняка уснуть, потому что ей нужно было поспать, чтобы не ошибиться, ничем себя не скомпрометировать, но не успела, в квартире раздался ужасный шум. Она побежала наверх, конечно, побежала, она ведь забеспокоилась, что происходит, и крики, какие неприятные крики (д̧̮͙̻̮̗̙͎̭̖̇̊͒̓̚е̴̡̬̩͖͉̫̹͇͂͛̏̂͌̍͛̉͘͝с̶͉̤̰̜̫̙̲̾̈́͒̂̐̐̋͂͐̎͟я̶̢̡͈͇̬̮̻͇̙̱̃̃̃̑͑̂̃͝т̷̟̮̪̩̝̮̙͛̽̋̈̿͗̚͠͡ь̵̣͉̳͇̅̽̊̽̋̑͜͡ͅ -̹̝̯͖̩͕̪̔̅̏͛̍ я̢̰͔̫̤̞͎̒̔͌̂̓̒̉̿̒ т̵̢̡̦̺̩̟̏̈̌̂͛̿͐̈́͠е̴̞͇̩̗͙̫͊͐͗̋̀̕͜б͍̤̖̙̺̪̇͆̏̉͗͑̓̈́̚͜я̴͚̹̭͉͔͉̦̃͋̃͐͑̚͝ б̵̧̜̰̠͙̜̰͙̥̤̿̔̍̑̍͠͡͡о̡̱͍̰͖̩͓̳͂̎̀̋̔̊̽̎̕͜͟͠л̡̠͉̱̳̭͎̩̝̒̍͆̌̎̕͠ь̷̱̣̳̯̜̠͓̯̜̌̑͐̓͗͘̚͢ш̮̻͇̰̦̗̩͚̃̐̃̀̍е̵̪͔̖̣̩̥̟͖͆̏̅͊͂́͟͜ н̴̢̧̛͈͈̻̫̤̫̫̙̅̃͌̕е̡̝̰̪̤̽̓̇͌̽͟͜͡ͅ л̶̩̖̫͎̲͙̫̻̺͛͌̑͛̆͘ю̢̨̛̪̲̹͈͙͒̑̒̾̃͝ͅб̼̙̣̱͂̏͐̉̉͢л̵̪̝̱̫̦͉͈̪̹̤̎̓͑̉͗̕̚͝ю̴̧̨̼͉͍͇͕̺̐̽̆͒̓͜͡͠), она прибежала очень быстро и очень удивилась. Сосед сверху был явно мертв. Его убил другой сосед, тоже сверху, но и сбоку, убил ужасно глупо, банально, просто — он зарубил его топором. Сосед сверху был явно мертв, и ох, это было неприятно? Ужасно? (т̶̜̜̰͓͇̪͚̘̦̋̀̿̈́̈́ӑ̞̹̬̯͇̠̣̲̂͑̄̈́̈к̖͓̝͐̊͑̎̒̌̕͜ͅ т̶̢̧͎̝̩̦̜̌̆̓̎̑̚͢͠͝е̶̢̙͕̺̰̓̒̿̋͡ͅͅб̧̜̱̝̻̰̊̈͂̂͑̆е̸̧̪̟͍͙͔̮̳̓͐̈́́͊͒͂͋͢͝ͅ и̴̦̹̬̮͇̺̙̟̋̽͒͒̋͛͢ н̷̙͓̺̳̝͔͈̹̉͐̅̏̉͞͠а̶̨̡̤̫͈̘̻͚̲͚͌̈̽͐͊̕̚͞д̨͇̤̙̲͙͎͖̖̀̓̾̕̕о̶̢̨̫̫̻̣̼̞̼͇̓̇̇̚͝). Мы с соседом сверху и сбоку вызвали полицию. Когда они приехали, мы разговорились, так хорошо разговорились, приятно ведь поговорить с интересными людьми, я показала им свои записки, сосед сверху и сбоку — свой дневник, и полицейские закивали, пожалели нас, сказали, понимаем, прекрасно понимаем, у самих такая же проблема была, и они нам (м̘̺̻̣͑̐̅͊͐̓͟н̷̡̨̡̥̂̏̌̉̈͟ӗ͚̥̳̺̖͗͛̑̉͢͠) подмигнули, и сказали нам (м̘̺̻̣͑̐̅͊͐̓͟н̷̡̨̡̥̂̏̌̉̈͟ӗ͚̥̳̺̖͗͛̑̉͢͠) ни о чем не беспокоиться, и отправили нас (м̘̺̻̣͑̐̅͊͐̓͟ен̷̡̨̡̥̂̏̌̉̈͟я) наслаждаться тишиной и наконец спать.

с̵̥͍̣̰̘͈͈̐̎͛̾͐̇̽͌͡͡п̴̡̝͈̫͚̫͈̪͑͛̓̍͜͝а̡̢̘̟̠̜̍̈̓͂̈́̈́͟т̢͈͓͈̘̱̹̭̬̼͆̿̏̓̿̆͡͠ь̰͔̭̖̩̱̖̏̓̀͗̓̏̄̇͟͡

с̬͖̼̫̬̀̌̇̅̂͋͡͝п̸̻͍̩̤̥͋̈́̓̓̕͢͠а̵̡̱͖̙̱̫͉̹̪̑̎̏̿т̸̡̙̖̫̞̼͖͊͌͊̈́̓̚͝ь̵̦̺̪̥̀̒̾̈͜ͅ


End file.
